


Coffee, Rest and Hugs

by Akame_Dragneel



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Basically just some fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sick Character, Sick jisung, Sickfic, Soft Stray kids, soft, soft jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akame_Dragneel/pseuds/Akame_Dragneel
Summary: It's a day off and Sick Jisung needs hugs.





	Coffee, Rest and Hugs

It was supposed to be a really good day. Stray Kids didn’t have any schedule today since they just finished their Unveil Tour. The company had decided to give them some days to rest and relax all together. 

But of course, it was too good to be true. It wasn’t like they could really have some rest like they were supposed to. 

And Jisung felt it directly when he woke up in the morning, a little too early for a rest day, a sick feeling in his stomach. He tried to sleep back, because it was only seven in the morning and no one is awake at seven during a day off. 

But, despite how many times he turned in his bed, trying to go back to the dreamland, the sick feeling wouldn’t leave him. And he started to feel a little nauseous, so he decided to go to drink something warm, hoping that he would feel better. 

But, of course, when he got up, he also noticed how his head hurt. 

Great. He was sick. And there was nothing he could do about that. 

He went to the kitchen, ignoring the little headache he started to have, and decided to drink some coffee, hoping it would help him to feel better. 

And it’s only when he was drinking the last sip that he realised that if he wanted to go back to his bed to get some rest, a coffee should be the last thing he should be drinking. 

“Why am I so dumb?” 

“I used to ask myself the same question about you back then.” 

He turned around to see Hyunjin, still in his pyjamas as well, looking at him with sleepy eyes from the kitchen door. 

“What are you doing up at eight?” 

Jisung looked to the clock to realise that, indeed, it was past eight a.m. 

“I could ask you the same question.” 

“I’m not used to sleep this much so I couldn’t sleep back.” 

Jisung nodded, taking a last sip in his mug, trying to drink his coffee until the last drop. It wasn’t like he was going to be able to sleep anyway, even if his eyes were begging for it. 

“By the way, what’s up with your voice? Did you eat sandpaper?” 

Oh, Jisung just noticed he had a hoarse voice. Oh, great, that on top of everything else. 

“Feeling sick.” 

He just said, leaving the kitchen for the living room. Right now, the couch sounded better than his bed, since at least, he could do as much noise as he wanted, not being afraid of waking up anyone. 

“Hey, gonna do breakfast. What do you want?” 

“Hyunjin, you know, I may not hate you anymore, but I still hate your cooking. You’re going to burn something.” 

Hyunjin sighed, recognising that Jisung was right, and decided to get himself some of the coffee Jisung made, and joined his bandmate on the couch. 

Jisung wouldn’t admit, but he just said that because he didn’t feel like eating. Right now, a random show was playing on the TV, the two boys absent-mindly watching to the show. 

While Jisung’s eyes almost gave up, leading the boy back to sleep, someone showed up in the living room. 

“Hey, you two are already awake? What a surprise to see, Jisung out of everyone, being awake before anyone else.” 

Chan smiled, followed by Minho. They were both watching the two boys who were sitting on the couch, a tired look on their face. Coffee definitely wasn’t enough to wake them up. 

“Have you eaten yet?” 

Seeing the look on Hyunjin and Jisung’s face, Chan understood that they didn’t. 

“Jisung’s fault, he doesn’t trust me in the kitchen.” 

“I mean, he’s right. 

Minho said, sitting next to the sleepy Jisung, who directly put his head on his Hyung’s shoulder. 

“Don’t ‘wanna eat.” 

His voice sounded sleepier and weaker than earlier. He wasn’t going better. 

Chan approached him, touching the younger’s forehead with his hand. 

“Jisung, you’re hot!” 

“Hyung, you shouldn’t say stuff like that!” 

“Yeah! Not to the baby!” 

“Hyunjin, you’re literally only six months older than him.” 

“Hey, he’s still my babbyyy~” 

Hyunjin said, pinching the youngest rapper’s cheeks who whimpered to the action. 

“Not like this! He has a fever!” 

Indeed, Hyunjin just noticed how Jisung’s cheeks were burning. 

“Okay, I’m going to make something to eat and you’ll take medicine, okay?” 

While Chan was going to the kitchen, Jisung grabbed the leader’s hand and put it back on his forehead. 

“ Your hand’s cold” 

He mumbled like a kid, closing his eyes to the feeling of the freshness on his skin. 

If Chan’s heart melted seeing the boy like that, he didn’t show anything. 

“Jisung, I need to cook.” 

But the stubborn boy didn’t let him go. 

“Don’t wanna eat.” 

He pulled the eldest next to him, making him sit down on Minho. 

“Hey! Why am I being shoved away like this?” The dancer said on a joking tone, letting Chan sit next to Jisung. 

Jisung hugged his leader, putting his head on his shoulder, while Minho hugged him as well. Seeing what they were doing, Hyunjin also put his head on Jisung’s shoulder and closed his eyes. It was going to be least embarrassing if he pretended to sleep. 

Not so late after, Hyunjin felt someone sitting between him and Jisung, and before he could complain because he was being separate from his ex-enemy-new-bestie, he saw that it was Felix, who, seeing them like this, couldn’t resist and decided to join them. 

While Chan was complaining, explaining to Jisung that he needed to get medicine and Felix was asking to his almost-twin if he was feeling well, Changbin, who saw the cuddling pile on the couch, silently joined them, sitting next to Hyunjin. 

Chan sighed. 

“You two are supposed to be older, why aren’t you getting my back?” He said to Minho and Changbin. 

But his question didn’t get any answer. 

And, as time passed, the youngers didn’t let him go from their grip and Woojin and Seungmin, followed by Jeongin, came in the living room as well. 

“Wah, you’re cuddling and you don’t even call for us?” 

It was surprising from the “I-hate-skinship" maknae to hear this but they didn’t complain when he joined them, sitting next to Minho. 

“Woojin, are you going to help me out with them?” 

But Woojin only smiled at him, before sitting next to Jeongin and closing his eyes. 

“Sorry, I’m still sleepy.” 

And, while Seungmin was smiling at the view of his brother on the couch, a hand pulled him next to him. 

Changbin. 

“Don’t act like you didn’t want this.” 

And, in a way, coffee wasn’t enough to keep Hyunjin and Jisung awake, who were already sleeping, as well as the other members. 

Well, they could eat later. It wasn’t like they had anything else to do. 

And Chan closed his eyes too, a smile softly appearing on his lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write something and I needed some fluff and soft things since I usually write, read and think about writing angst. Wasn't my best one shot and it's the first time I wrote something "soft" but enjoy!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated (@^.^@)


End file.
